Cause When I'm Bad
by ziva2012
Summary: Read what happens when Sam lets her hair down. AN: Originally published elsewhere in 2007.


"'CAUSE WHEN I'M BAD" by Ziva

O'Malley's Bar and Grill was hopping on this blustery Friday night in downtown Colorado Springs, Colorado. As usual most of Cheyenne Mountain s personnel were there to celebrate the end of another work week, and that included the facility s top physicist.

Sam Carter was bent over the green felt-covered table, taking aim as though the safety of the planet depended on her successful shot. In her mind everything she did had to be done to the best of her ability, so what she was attempting here in this testosterone-filled bar was no different.

Even the bar tender had stopped wiping glasses. All eyes were on her now, watching eagerly to see if she made the difficult shot. But no one was as interested in her completing the damned game as her commanding officer, Jack O'Neill.

Jack couldn t have cared less if she won or not, although he had bet that she would win. He always bet in her favor. No, the wager wasn t the thing. What really made him eager for her to finish was the knowledge that she would then be ready to sit beside him for a while, instead of strutting around that damned pool table, looking like a bitch in heat! That short leather skirt and that low-cut blouse, which was almost see-through, were currently causing Jack a lot of concern. And though sitting in a booth beside her wouldn t lessen the pain in his groin, at least he wouldn t have to suffer watching the other men ogling her body. Ah, here it comes! he thought to himself as she pursed her lips, a sure sign that she was about to shoot.

With one well-planned, confident stroke Sam sunk her last ball, winning the match, and Jack let out the breath he d been holding.

Her opponent, a marine she had seen around base, shook her hand with an approving nod and smile. But then he used the handshake as an opportunity to pull her toward him for a couple of seconds, as he whispered in her ear. "Why don't you come back to my place. I've got another set of balls you can play with," he told her, his rancid beer breath causing Sam to turn her face away. She had to admit he was sort of cute, and he had a great build, but right now her mind was on getting something to eat.

"No thanks, Corporal. I've already got a date, and he's a very jealous man," she told him, nodding toward the table where SG-1 waited.

The marine had heard a lot about a certain Colonel O'Neill and his ability to kick ass. And assuming the Colonel was the date this vixen was referring to, he knew the idea of getting her into bed would have to wait. 'She likes me, I can tell. Maybe some other time, when she's alone, I can get into her panties,' he thought hopefully.

Sam took her winnings off the bar and sashayed toward the booth in the back of the room, where her friends were waiting for her. She actually had no date. She was here with her teammates, Daniel, Murray, and Jack.

"Great game, Sam!" Daniel shouted above the din, as she slid into the empty space next to Jack. She always sat next to Jack. It was just the way it was.

The booth was a half circle, and it was the same one they always sat in when they came here for one of their team nights. And Jack always made sure there would be a space for Sam next to him when she was finished hustling the other pool aficionados. He didn t know if she was aware of it or not. If she was, she never gave any indication.

He liked having her thigh brushing his, or her breast pressed against his arm when she reached across the table for the steak sauce, or the ketchup or whatever. It wasn't much, but it was the only way he could feel her body the only way he was permitted a little bit of heaven through her touch.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile that would have lit the entire SGC and probably even powered the stargate. "Once I saw his first shot, I knew I could take him," she bragged, but not one of her friends considered it to be boastful. It was just an accurate assessment of the situation. Assessing outcomes was a big part of her job at the SGC, and not one of the men had any doubt, when Sam Carter made a prediction, that she would be correct. After all, she wasn't known as one of the smartest theoretical astrophysicists in the entire world for nothing!

"He was indeed an unworthy opponent," Murray proclaimed before taking a huge gulp of his Shirley Temple. He didn't care for the alcoholic beverages served on this planet; they gave him a headache and gas. Murray was actually an alien the other three had met on one of their early trips through the stargate, but now he was a valued member of their team. His real name, Teal'c, had been deemed a bit too un-Earth-like by Jack, their CO. And since the stargate, their means of travel to other planets, and Stargate Command were still being kept secret from the general public, Teal'c s real identity had to be kept hidden.

"There was never any doubt in my mind, Carter," Jack added, as Sam counted their winnings.

Jack was the only one of her team who bet on each and every game she played here on their Friday night outings, and he had bet on this last one, so she handed him half of the cash. "There ya go," she said with a grin, the dimples in her cheeks coming out to play. Jack noticed them and felt his cock twitch with excitement.

As he took the money from her, he stared openly at her lovely face for a beat, his dark eyes secretly eating up her perfect visage. "Thanks, Sam. It'll pay for tonight and then some," he stated, and folded the bills before stuffing them in his pocket. He took a second to relocate his member, not that it would do much good. His fingers had caressed hers for longer than was necessary, though not long enough for anyone but Sam to notice, and now he was as hard as a brick. It was a little game they played, these furtive touches and longing looks, but it was getting the best of him.

She stuffed the rest of the bills into her purse, pulling her eyes away from Jack s as she did it. It was hard not to stare at him, not to get lost in those dark chocolate eyes. But he was her CO and therefore off-limits to her sexually, so she drew her attention to the other two men, while Jack searched the place for their waitress.

"So, you ready to order?" Daniel asked her. He seemed oblivious of the electric charge between their CO and her, and for that she was grateful. She never wanted their feelings for each other to cause any problems for the team.

"Yeah, I could eat a horse," she declared honestly. Standing up to a challenge of any kind, be it in the field, in her lab, or in a place like this, always left her ravenous, and tonight she felt particularly hungry...and not just for food. The heat coming off Jack s body tonight was almost incendiary! Just then Jack put two fingers between his thin, curved lips and whistled for the waitress, who immediately looked up and smiled at him. And after giving Jack a wink, she quickly finished serving the table where she stood. Sam saw the exchange, but she knew she had no reason to be jealous.

The waitress s name was Rhonda, and she'd been waiting on them for years. Jack thought she was attractive, and she was obviously interested in him, but he hadn't slept with her, and he probably never would. Even as sex-deprived as he was, he couldn't force himself to be with another woman. It just didn't seem like the right thing to do, when he was so head-over-heels in love with Carter.

Rhonda whizzed over to their table and greeted them in her usual vivacious manner. "So flyboy, Sam, Murray and Doc, what can I get for you on this fine October evening," she asked as she perched on the edge of the bench seat next to Daniel. She nudged him over a bit with her hip, and Daniel grinned like a fool, till his eyeglasses slipped down his nose. He used his index finger to push them back into place, lowering his head shyly, while Sam spoke up.

"I'll have the twelve ounce filet, medium rare, baked potato with everything on it. Oh, and I want a Caesar salad first, and a large draft Michelob Ultra," Sam told her.

Rhonda made quick notes and then her eyes met Jack's. "What 'cha havin tonight, Colonel?" she asked him in her sweetest southern twang, as she batted her long, dark eyelashes at Jack.

They had all noticed Rhonda's familiar attitude toward their CO on many occasions, but tonight there seemed to be more desperation in her voice and smile than usual. Was it Sam's imagination, or was the woman making a real play for Jack? And if so, would he finally accept Rhonda's offer? Sam studied Rhonda closely as Jack ordered his meal, and suddenly the primal feeling of jealousy grabbed at her heart and made her take note of Jack s reaction.

Okay, maybe everything was okay. If he was aware of Rhonda's interest in him, he didn't show it. He quickly and succinctly placed his order and handed Rhonda the menu with only a small smirk on his handsome face. Sam continued to observe her, noticing that she didn't flirt with Teal'c or even with Daniel, who was a really cute guy. But Jack hadn t shown any signs of giving in to Rhonda s unspoken invitation, and Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

The four watched as Rhonda headed to the kitchen to turn in their orders. And even though all four of them had pretty much the same thing on their minds, not one member of SG-1 commented on it. Thanks to Daniel the talk quickly turned to their last mission, and Jack was relieved to be off the hook, so to speak. He really hated it whenever his personal life became the topic of conversation, but fortunately that didn't happen too often.

It wasn't that he had any secrets from them...not even about his sex life...not really. It was just that he was a very private kind of guy and didn't like talking about himself. And there was also the fact that he feared the subject of his love life might one day lead him to admitting his love for Sam. If that ever happened, he was certain he'd end up jumping her right there in front of half the base.

After they had all finished eating, Daniel went to put a few quarters in the juke box. Teal'c went along, always eager to push the buttons on the pretty, colorful machine.

"So, Colonel, are you interested?" Sam asked Jack, and his eyebrows shot upwards toward his hairline.

Was he interested? Jack gulped, almost choking on his last sip of beer. Why the hell was Sam asking him if he was interested? Even if he was, she knew he could never do anything about it. 'No, you dip stick, she means are you interested in Rhonda, not her! She still hasn't stopped thinking about the way Rhonda was coming on to you, and that is a good thing because it means she s jealous.' "I might be," he told her once the beer had stopped trying to exit his nose. Suddenly he wanted Sam to feel as jealous as he felt when the men watched her playing pool. It was a rude and dangerous game to play with any woman, but more so with Sam. After all, he loved her. But for some reason he felt wicked tonight and wanted to tease her and watch her squirm. 'Ya, I'd like to watch her squirm, alright under me, while I fuck her till she comes harder than she s ever come,' Jack s libido reminded him.

"So, you haven't ever. ?" Sam didn't finish her question, but Jack knew precisely what she meant.

"No, not yet," he said, furthering the suggestion that he might give ole Rhonda a try one day.

He looked at Sam over his beer bottle as he tipped it back, finishing his fifth Bud of the evening, and it was still early. It was not uncommon for him to have two or three beers while with his team at O'Malley's, but tonight Jack was drinking more than usual. He was just in that kind of mood, reckless and hell-bent on finding trouble! Maybe tonight would be the night he'd ask Rhonda if he could go home with her. Then he could leave her place before dawn broke, before he had to look at her in the light. Seeing she was not Carter would hurt, and he knew it.

"Why not?" Sam bravely asked. In for a penny, in for a pound, she figured.

Jack considered for a minute. Well, that was really the question, now, wasn't it? And he suspected his dear, sweet second-in-command knew exactly why he hadn't fucked Rhonda yet. So, if Sam was willing to play his game tonight, then he'd double his bet, and see which of them folded first.

"Actually, I'm not sure why I haven't accepted Rhonda's offer yet. I mean I do get lonely from time to time. So, do you think I should?"

The ball has just landed smack dab in the middle of Sam's side of the court. Now let's see what she does with it,' he decided smugly, looking deep into her blue velvet eyes, as he waited nervously for her answer.

"I think you should go for it! Sure! Why the hell not? In fact, I think I'll get some action too. I m gonna take that marine home with me tonight. He's still ogling me from across the room. See him!" She smiled over at the aforementioned marine, and he grinned at her from across the room and then said something to his buddies, who hooted and hollered at his comment.

Sam had downed a few beers herself, and by now she was beginning to feel the buzz and the sexual confidence that alcohol gave her. She had been drunk only a few times before, and it had never turned out well. But rather than listen to her brain, which was telling her to slow the hell down, she was listening to her body, which said 'we need a man in our bed tonight, Samantha, so let's go get one!'

"Ya, I see him. I think you should do it, Sam. Why the hell not? he said, repeating her exuberant question. I think we both should do it. What else have we got in our lives?"

Sam had thrown down the gauntlet, and Jack had picked it up, and now both of them would have to follow through, or admit they were bluffing.

Sam had never been one to admit defeat or refuse a dare, and she wasn't about to start now! And if Jack thought she was bluffing, then she'd show him how wrong he was! That it hurt her to think he might not care if she slept with someone else, weighed heavily on her mind, as she slowly walked over to the bar where the marine and three of his buddies were seated. The juke box had begun to play the songs that Daniel and Teal'c had selected, and the current selection, "Last Dance", was an old disco tune that Sam had always liked very much, maybe because it reminded her of herself.

The line 'cause when I'm bad, I'm oh, so bad had been her mantra all through college, though not one of her classmates had known she liked to party hearty on weekends. They hadn t known about her penchant for riding faster than was prudent, or within the law, on her motorcycle, and they never would have guessed that she had won more games of pool than she lost at the local roadhouse. She had led a secret life back then, but now she was caught up in the challenge, and nothing would keep her from winning! So she walked over to the marine and asked him to dance.

He had been watching as Sam approached, and he stood up almost before the words "Do you wanna dance?" were out of her mouth.

After a pit stop at the men's room, Daniel and Teal'c had just gotten back to the table when Sam and the marine took the floor. Now the three male members of SG-1 sat and watched, with mouths agape, as Sam danced using the term loosely with the tall, good-looking marine. To say that Sam put everything she had into her dance steps would have been an understatement. She swiveled her hips, arched her back, bumped her hips and ass against the man, and put on a real show.

And when the next song began, she melted into the marine's arms, leaning into his body as the strains of a love song tried to find its way through the noise in the room. The tune finally reached Jack's ears. It was a song he had always liked, but he vowed that after tonight he'd never listen to the damned song again!

Soon the eager marine's hands swept over Sam's back and came to rest on her ass, pulling her hips closer to his. Jack's face flushed dark red with anger. The guy was kissing her neck now. Sam had her face turned into his neck, and Jack thought he saw her return the kiss.

Daniel looked at Sam and the marine, and then he looked at Jack. He knew when the man was about to blow a gasket, and he thought that moment was not far off.

"Jack, don't do anything stupid," he warned.

In Teal c mode, Murray turned and looked at O'Neill, his face showing mild concern. "Do you not wish Samantha Carter to dance with that man, O'Neill?" he asked. Clearly he was ready to follow whatever order his leader asked of him.

"She can do whatever the hell she wants," Jack said before sliding out of the booth and heading down the back hallway. The men's rest room was down that hall, and Daniel figured that was where Jack was going. He just hoped Jack would cool off and not let his anger take over.

"I do not think O'Neill answered my question honestly, Daniel Jackson."

"Ya think?"

As they moved around the small dance floor, stepping this way and that, Sam looked at Jack as he sat in the booth, his face an angry mask. Then she watched as he stalked out of the room, leaving her feeling at odds with herself and very out of place. What in the hell was she doing? Why was she letting this stranger grope her and kiss her in public? ...or any place, for that matter!

Sam suddenly felt exposed and on display out there on the dance floor, and so she excused herself and pushed away from him. Feeling slightly dizzy and a little disoriented, she began walking down the hallway toward the rest rooms. She needed to splash some cold water in her face, but she also wanted to see if Jack was okay. She had never wanted it to go this far, and she was certain that Jack was very angry at her.

A hand suddenly grabbed her from behind and swung her around before she could react. If she hadn't been so drunk, she would have been able to stop the marine before he backed her into the wall and insinuated one knee between her thighs. He pinned her hands up above her head, and she shouted "NO!" right before his mouth came crashing down on hers.

A second later she heard a familiar voice. And in the next instant she was set free, as Jack pulled the guy away from her, slamming him into the opposite wall.

Jack didn't waste time, landing a right cross to the left side of the younger guy's nose. He went down on his butt with a dull thud, and his hands flew up to his nose, which was now covered in blood. "Fuck! You busted my nose!"

"You re lucky that s all I did. Don't ever touch her again, or I'll kill you," Jack told him in a calm, even voice, before taking Sam's hand and dragging her down the hallway to the back door.

He opened the door and shoved her outside. Then he half pushed, half pulled her to his truck, which was parked behind the bar over in a dark corner. There were not as many cars parked back here as there were out front, and at the moment there was no one coming or going from the bar. Jack was glad, because what he had to say to Carter was for her ears only.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to get yourself raped?" he yelled at her, his body pushing hers against the hard metal of the tailgate. She raised her hands, palms flat against his chest as he railed at her. You re acting like a whore! You re a God damned Air Force officer, and don t you forget it!

Sam had heard enough. This was all HIS fault, not hers! She began to hit him, her small fists uselessly beating against his firm chest. "Stop it, Jack! Let go of me!" she yelled, wishing there was something more she could do. She knew she could knee him in the balls to get him to let her go, but he was her CO and hurting him just didn t seem right.

Now his fingers encircled her wrists, pulling her hands away. Then he wrapped his arms around her, pinning her hands behind her back. His face was above hers, his hot breath blowing through her hair as he spoke.

"Answer me, Sam. What the fuck were you doing?"

"It's none of your business! You can't tell me what to do all the time, Jack," she said angrily, his first name rolling off her tongue as though she called him by it all the time...which they both knew wasn't the case.

"You ARE my business, Sam! You re my business, because I m your CO and because..." He couldn't say what he wanted to say what he had wanted to say for years.

He wouldn t tell her the truth, and that made her even more angry at him. "You can't even admit it, can you Jack? You can't! You're such a coward that you can't even say it to me, here, when we're all alone! Come on, Jack, be a bigger man than that guy in there who's nose you just broke! At least he had the balls to tell me he wanted me. Why haven't you, Jack? Why haven't you?" she asked, her voice cracking with emotion.

He looked down at her face, and even here in the dimly lit parking lot, he could tell that there were tears in her eyes. His heart was breaking into a thousand pieces, and he knew there was only one thing that could put it back together.

"Okay, I'll tell you what you want to hear, Carter Sam. I admit it! The truth is, I want you for myself, and it was killing me to see you throwing yourself at that guy. You're little game worked. You made your point. You won, and I lost. Are you satisfied?"

Sam blinked, trying to stem the flow of her tears, but several escaped and began rolling down her upturned face. She stared into his black eyes, mesmerized by the desire, the lust she saw in them. She could sense what he wanted to do to her, and the realization made her tremble. But it also made her want him even more.

Jack let go of her arms, and Sam brought them up around his neck, her fingers threading through the hair at the nape of his neck. His hair was silky and soft, just as she thought it would be, when she had dared to think of such things. Instinctively she dropped her eyes to his mouth, to those perfectly sculpted lips, praying that at last she would know how they tasted, how it felt to be kissed by Jack O'Neill. Her prayer was answered.

Jack bent down and touched his lips to hers...just a light pressure at first. And then suddenly his desire for her...the one he had denied and buried for so long...took over, and the kiss turned into a wild fire that was quickly out of control. He couldn't slow down or stop himself from taking what he wanted, what he needed, and it was clear to him that Sam would not try to stop him.

He released her mouth and began tugging at her clothing...tugging at her blouse until one side of it was pulled off her shoulder, exposing her breast. He bent down and took her nipple between his lips, sucking it into his warm mouth, as his tongue stroked over the tip leaving it swollen and taut.

Sam's hands were still in his hair, but now she shifted them on his head, trying to push him closer to her, wanting him to take more of her. He obliged by sucking her entire areola into his mouth, feeling the pebbled skin against the flat of his tongue. Then, letting go of her breast, he retook her lips, his tongue diving into her mouth as it sought to replicate what he wanted to do to her.

Sam could feel Jack's erection throbbing against her thigh, and all she could think was how much she wanted to feel it inside her. The cold, hard metal of the truck was hurting her back, but she didn't care. She wanted him so bad that she didn t care where he took her!

Jack began to pull her skirt up around her waist, and Sam helped him. Then he snagged one of his thumbs in the elastic of her panties and pulled them down until they fell and landed on top of her feet. She carelessly stepped out of them and kicked them aside, while Jack's hands smoothed over the silky flesh of her ass. He tugged on her nipple, holding it between his teeth, while one hand journeyed around to her belly and down to the junction of her legs. Sam moved her feet apart, allowing him more room, and Jack didn t hesitate.

With one big hand cupping her ass, he pressed into her vulva with the other, his long fingers sliding through her curls to her hot, wet center. Sam responded by lifting one leg and wrapping it around his thigh, which gave him easier access. Wetted by her liquid heat, his two middle fingers slipped easily into her vagina, where he searched for that little patch of rough skin just behind her pubic bone. Finding it, he began to massage the area, back and forth and up and down. Obviously enjoying what he was doing to her, Sam began to moan and whimper, her hips pounding his hand. She climaxed within a minute, her body vibrating with the intensity of her orgasm, but Jack didn t stop there. Now his finger moved to her clitoris. It was already swollen, standing erect, and Sam exploded almost the second he touched it. Sam slumped against him, breathing heavily, and Jack to hold her up with one arm, to keep her from melting to the ground.

No more! No more, Jack. I want to feel you inside me, she insisted, as she clung to him. Her desire for him was so great by now that she couldn't wait another minute to feel him inside her, and without any embarrassment or misgivings she put her hand over his cotton-covered erection. Jack let out a soft moan, and then he unfastened his trousers. They fell down around his ankles, and Sam reached for him, gasping when she discovered he d gone commando.

His erection felt surprisingly hot in her hand, and even without seeing him, she could tell he was quite large, maybe larger than any man she d had before. Sam shuddered involuntarily as she contemplated taking all of him inside her. She stroked him and heard him moan again. He was silky and smooth, yet so very hard...hard enough that the prospect of being penetrated by him frightened her a bit. What if he got carried away and hurt her?

"Put your leg higher up around my hips, as high as you can," he told her as he supported her with his hands cupping her butt. The moment had arrived, and scared or not Sam quickly obeyed, as she always had when Jack gave her an order. Next he lifted her, and pulled her other leg up around his hips. Now she was held poised over his erection, supported by one strong arm, while he reached between them to find her opening with the head of his aching cock. He inserted just the end into her opening and moved his hand back to her ass. Then he pulled her toward him, and gave his hips a forward thrust at the same time, shoving his cock into her love-slicked channel.

He was buried in her up to his balls, and Sam cried out. "OH, JACK" It hurt a bit, but the feeling of having Jack's long, thick cock slide all the way into her, filling her to her core, was also the best thing she d ever experienced. Even sky diving didn t compare to the high she was feeling! "YES," she cried, and then he began to move in and out of her, the veined surface of his cock rubbing her sensitive flesh, and Sam thought she might actually pass out from the pure pleasure of it.

The rhythm of his thrusts increased in speed, until he was pounding into her at a steady pace, like a heartbeat...one thrust per second. His thrusts quickly created a friction, setting her body on fire. She was getting oh, so close to having another orgasm, but their coupling meant more to her than just pure pleasure. It meant she was finally his!

"Yes, Jack, mark me...make me yours," she pleaded, whispering in his ear as he pumped steadily into her.

Suddenly, from across the parking lot, they both heard voices.

'No! God damn it, not now,' Jack thought as he continued to thrust into her, trying to ignore the threat of an interruption. But Sam was having no problem coming, even under these circumstances.

"I'm gonna come, Jack. I can't help it. I'm... Ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhhhhhh!" she cried out.

Sam turned her mouth into his hair, slightly muffling her outcry, and hung on tight, her arms around his neck. She kissed his head repeatedly, rubbing her face in his hair, as her muscles continued to flutter and pulsate in the final throws of her orgasm.

"Just a bit more, honey, and I'm there," he said, praying that he could get off before anyone saw them.

The voices were getting closer now, and Jack thought he recognized them as their two team mates, Daniel and Teal'c. Although he d rather it be them than strangers, never the less he increased the speed of his thrusts, losing most of his rhythm in his haste to finish. And then he was coming, his balls constricting and hardening, as his semen spewed into her in a great rush of heat.

"Oh, Fuck!" he shouted, unable to stifle his reaction as he came. His cock deflated, and then all was quiet, like the calm before the storm.

Jack's arms continued to hug her tightly while the rest of his body relaxed. He didn't really want this to be over, but it seemed like he was going to have to pay some sort of penalty for fucking his second-in-command, whether he liked it or not.

"Guys! Sam? Jack? Is that you?"

It was Daniel, but he obviously couldn't see them from where he stood at the other end of Jack's big truck, and for that Jack and Sam were very grateful.

"Daniel, just stay where you are," Jack said sternly, as he would to a child who was about to step on a rattle snake. And right now Jack's bite would have been just about as lethal.

"Why, Jack?" Daniel asked slowly.

"Because he said so, Daniel," Sam joined in, and Daniel stopped in his tracks, Teal'c almost walking into him as he suddenly froze in place.

"What are you two doing back there in the dark?" Daniel asked. Meanwhile, Jack and Sam remained as they were, locked in a lover's embrace.

"Daniel, if I told you, I'd probably have to shoot you." Of course he didn t mean it, but he figured it would give Daniel the correct motivation to get the hell out of there.

"Now go and take Teal'c back to the base. We'll see you tomorrow. You ARE sober enough to drive, aren't you, Daniel?"

Sure!

"I believe that Daniel Jackson is not sober enough to operate a motor vehicle. But I am most capable of driving, O'Neill," Teal'c declared over the sound of Daniel's giggling. "I will see to it that he gets home safely."

"Good! Great! You do that," Jack shouted. Under his breath he added, "right the hell now! Before I come over there and beat the living daylights out of you!"

Sam shushed him and kissed his temple.

As a highly erotic picture of what Jack and Sam were doing behind the truck flashed into his inebriated brain, Daniel had begun to snicker And after many years of studying the most erotic, sexual drawings that existed in human history, Daniel Jackson had a fair amount of data imagery from which to select. And the part of him that trusted Jack not to physically hurt him just had to say something.

"Okay, you two, but I want all the gory details tomorrow, or I'll tell Hammond," Daniel slurred, as Teal'c pulled on his arm and turned him around.

"If you utter one word about his to anyone, I'll..." Jack didn't finish his threat, because the soft, full lips of Samantha Carter had trapped his in a torrid kiss that left him pretty much unable to breathe, let alone speak.

When they ended the kiss, Jack and Sam could still hear Daniel giggling as he and Teal'c walked around the side of the building toward Daniel's car.

"I swear that boy drives me nuts," Jack hissed into her hair, as he held her close, his hands still under her butt.

Slowly Sam lifted up and felt his flaccid, but still impressively large penis slip out of her. Then she released the grip she had on him with her legs, and dropped her feet to the ground. Her eyes immediately settled on his groin, and then her hand followed, gingerly cupping his balls. Wow! His testicles were huge! Now I know why you always wear such baggy clothes."

"Yes, well, I've never needed to advertise," he said smugly, and they both laughed.

Sam could certainly understand that! If women knew what he was hiding down there, they'd be following him around constantly. But lucky her! She had him now, and she intended to keep him for herself!

They helped each other get dressed...well, mostly. She was reluctant to put on her panties, which had been laying on the dirty parking lot. What was she to do? She felt odd not wearing any.

Jack made the decision for her when he snatched them out of her hand and put them into his pocket. He wanted to keep them as a memento of their first time together. Then he cuddled her to his chest, as he leaned against the truck, letting the night breeze cool their heated skin. Jack kissed her hair and then rested his chin on the top of her head. There was something that was bothering him. Something he had to ask her.

"Sam, why tonight? After all these years, why now?"

"Because I was tired of waiting. Because I thought it was about damned time! Because I felt like being bad, Jack. Because when I'm bad, I lose sight of rules and regulations, and I do things I shouldn't. Granted, sometimes I make things worse."

"What about his time? Are things worse now, Sam?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure yet, Jack. You tell me."

"I think they're better, because now that I've shown you how I feel about you, nothing can stop me from telling you that I love you, Sam. I have for a very long time," he admitted.

"I know, Jack. And I love you! Now I think we should table this discussion until we get some place where there's a bed. This truck is really hard," she complained, reaching around to rub her sore back. Jack ran his hand up and down her back, pausing to squeeze her butt. Then he gave it a little love pat.

"A bed is a really great idea, Sam. I always knew that you being a smart scientist would pay off one day. Come on, I happen to know where to find one of those bed thingies," he told her with a smirk.

Sam slapped his chest playfully as he wrapped one arm around her waist. Then he guided her to the door of her car. I ll meet you at your house in ten, he told her. Jack couldn't wait to see what else Sam did when she was bad!

The end.


End file.
